Where Did You Go?
by RiYuYami
Summary: Two years after Yami and Kaiba broke up, Kaiba finds Yami working at a store and he seems happy with his new boyfriend, but why does Yami seem to be carrying around a dark shadow? Prideshipping OC-Yami RR COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

AHHH!!!!!

Yami: What is wrong with her now little twerp?

Edward: HEY! Well, Ri just had another idea for a story even though she as a lot to work on but what are ya goin' do, am I right Spiky?

Oh guys! I HAVE to write this so please don't be rude during my disclaimers for this… OKAY?! (Has both by their shirt collars and has them up to her face as she glares at them and they nod. She drops them)

GOOD! Now for the info!

Summery: Two years after Yami and Kaiba broke up, Kaiba finds Yami working at a store and he seems happy with his new boyfriend, but why does Yami seem to be carrying around a dark shadow?

Pairings: Prideshipping, OC-Yami, Wishshipping and some others

I own jack shit except anything that you don't own like the plot and the OCs as well as anything you do not recognize.

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

**Where Did You Go? **

**Chapter one **

* * *

"_Yami, I really don't want to say these words but… I think we should end this… do you understand?" _

"_Yes... I understand clearly Seto, but remember that I love you."_

"_I love you as well…" _

* * *

A sigh escaped the lips of the twenty-two year old CEO of Kaiba Corp. as he followed his little brother around the busy mall on a rainy Saturday. Kaiba didn't really want to be here because the rain reminded him to much of the day his heart died but Mokuba insisted that Kaiba get out of the house and do something aside from work for once.

"Hey look Nii-san! Hot Topic has some new CDs! Let's go!" Mokuba smiled as he grabbed the taller man's hand and dragged him into the store that always seemed to smell like nacho chips. While Mokuba ran off, Kaiba took his time to look around the store filled with items of blacks, reds, purples, and greens.

He wondered why some of the items in the store were even there and he punched a Cheese shirt while no one was looking because he hated the fucking imaginary friend thing with every moral fiber of his being.

As he walked, Kaiba saw someone. The person was on a step ladder and was restocking some of the shelves. This person was short, wearing a pair of black pants with chains, hand cuffs, and key chains on the belt straps and pockets while the pants were outlined in hot purple and were at least three sizes to big for this kid.

His pants were only staying on thanks to a white studded _Fall Out Boy _belt. He wore a grey-green baby-tee with a skin tight purple and black stripped shirt under it with about a million chains and wrist bands on.

The kid's hair was kept under a black hat but Kaiba could see black –or was that dark red- hair under it. The kid was having trouble trying to balance on the ladder and hold the box under his arm while placing toys on the shelves all at the same time. Kaiba walked up to him and was about to offer the guy some help when all of a sudden…

"AHHHH!!!!"

"HEY!"

THUMP!

CLACK-SNAP!

The kid and Kaiba both fell to the ground with plushie toys falling all over the place and the step ladder closing shut and falling over as well. The other was on top of the CEO and was moaning about being an idiot. But Kaiba was speechless because on top of him was…

Yami.

But Yami looked different, with his hat off his hair was straight and down past his shoulders, he had on a pair of thin-lilac tinted glasses in front of his tired, but equally surprised red eyes that had dark markings around them.

Yami had a small hoop earring in each ear followed by three studded ones as well and his face was slightly pale but had a blush on it. Yami held his breath and scurried off of the taller man and stopped when his back hit the wall.

"Sweet Ra almighty it's Seto!" He squeaked, he placed his hands over his cheeks and he mumbled to himself about something while Kaiba sat up and looked at him.

"Yami? Is that you? I haven't seen you in so long…" Kaiba started as he reached out his hand to touch Yami's lovely face but the younger man's mumbling and Kaiba's hand were stopped when some chick with a lot of make up on her face looked at Yami.

"Hey Atemu, you better clean that mess up or the boss will be on your ass again for screwing around during work." She spoke as she crossed her arms. Yami blinked and looked up at her as he stood up and bowed his head.

"Sorry Misi! I fell off the step ladder again, don't worry I can get the mess picked up and finish my task before I get off work." She smiled and shook her head.

"Okay, and apologize for falling on another customer. And put your hair back up, the boss will kill you for still having it long." Misi waved and walked away. Kaiba blinked and turned to Yami who was putting his hair back under his black hat, with a red button on it that said 'Rock the arts', but he left his bangs out as they lined his face.

"I am really sorry to have to meet you again like this Seto."

"Yeah, it's been two years Yami. How are you?" He asked as he helped the smaller up.

Yami shuddered under the light touch and tried to pull his hand back but allowed Kaiba to take it. Strange, Kaiba noticed that Yami use to never do that when they dated. He noticed that Yami had on his right ring finger a light blue ring with dark blue spirals going around it. Kaiba had one just like it, only it was red and dark red.

"Yami, you still have your promise ring?" Yami blinked and blushed as he smiled; his fingers lightly touched the ring and looked up at Kaiba.

"Yeah. I didn't want to forget you even after we broke up. But to answer your other question, I'm doing… fine for the most part." He hesitated at the end as he rubbed his arms, but shook his head and got down and started to pick up his mess but looked at Kaiba as the other helped him.

"So..." Yami started as he placed some stuff on the lower shelves while Kaiba worked with the higher ones. "How have you been, aside from what I see and hear on the news?"

"Well, I gave up dueling." There was no response except for a thumping noise as Yami fell to the ground and looked at Kaiba in shock.

"You… WHAT?! How can you do that!? You are a master at the game and my rival as well!" But a finger to his lips stopped him from saying any more.

"That's just it. With out you there dueling, I really just find everyone else to be mediocre so I didn't see the fun of the game any more so I'm done until I feel the time is right." Yami could only look at him. He understood what Kaiba was talking about, he did the same thing but only after he started going to college and after he and Kaiba separated.

After they had finished, Yami looked at his watch and turned to Kaiba. "Hey, my shift is over for today. Want to go to the food court and get something to drink, I'll buy." Kaiba turned to him after he closed his cell phone, he got a call from Mokuba about him going off to see his friends. The CEO smiled. "Yeah, and I guess it would give us a chance to catch up on what the other has missed over the years."

As the two went to the food court, Yami went to the Starbucks and came back to the table that Kaiba picked out. "Okay, I got our favorite, white chocolate mochas." Yami smiled. After a few sips, Kaiba broke the slowly growing silence.

"Alright, this has been bothering me since the fall, what the hell is with the hat and you having hair like a chick?"

Yami placed his hands on his hat and made a glare in a mock fashion. "Hey! Okay, I keep my hair straight so it can fit under the hat better, and if I don't the boss will shave me bald fir some stupid reason. Plus I think it feels nice, a change from it looking like I stuck a fork in a toaster."

Kaiba laughed. "Yeah, you did kinda look like that…" Kaiba took off Yami's hat so the hair fell down Yami's head. "But it makes you look lovely." Yami blushed and smiled, but that went away as quickly as it came.

"Seto, please. I love it when you complement me, but right now is not when I need it." Yami spoke and as he placed his hair under the hat.

"Why not?" Kaiba questioned as Yami looked slightly worried. Yami placed his hands on his lap and looked around before speaking softly.

"My boyfriend…" Kaiba flinched slightly. "Ryan McCain, that American transfer student from our last year of high school, he gets very jealous if someone even looks at me like you use to." Yami shuddered and turned and coming toward their table was a tall man, maybe an inch or two taller then Kaiba. He had deep red hair that was short and piercing ice-colored eyes that were glaring at the two boys. He stepped over and placed his hands on Yami's shoulders.

"Hello Yami." Yami turned around and looked at him.

"Hello Ryan." Ryan looked over at Kaiba and glared, Kaiba blinked but glared back as well. "Who is THIS Yami?" Ryan spoke with hatred in his voice. Yami spoke softly.

"This is my friend Kaiba Seto; we were just talking Ryan, nothing else…" But Yami was cut off as Ryan pulled him out of the chair and threw a set of keys at him. "Get in the car, I'll meet you there." Yami only nodded and gave Kaiba a sad look with a silent 'sorry' in his eyes as he walked away.

Ryan turned to Kaiba and got into his face. "You stay the hell away from him; you lost your chance and now he belongs to me, got it Kaiba? You so much as try to get him back and you will wish that you hadn't."

TBC

* * *

Ryan reminds me of Archer from Fullmetal Alchemist because of the eyes, the hair is different, but that's who I based his looks off of. Ryan was actually suppose to be in another fanfic but I put him in this. Misi is just a friend of Yami's that works at Hot Topic with him; she is one of the few people who knows that he is gay.

Next chapter: Yami and Kaiba meet up again, but Kaiba suspects something is up with Yami.

Review or I hit you with my Yami plushie, and believe me, he hurts when he hits ya.


	2. Chapter 2

LOLS GUYS THANKS FOR THE WHOLE LOVE OF THIS!

Though, be warned, you shall hate me later and most likely some characters.

And Kaiba (not Seto Kaiba, my girlfriend from DA) if you think because he looks like Archer that makes him hot, then go ahead and think that Ryan is that way. Though it bothers me to even think that because he scares the hell out of me!

Anyway, I forgot to put in a warning: this story contains major angst, cussing, blood, rape and there is a high chance of murder and/ or suicide in this.

I own nothing, but if I did own Yu-Gi-Oh then I would have not have made that GX crap (no offence to fans, I just don't see it as YGO, just a poor copy of the game and nothing more) and Yami would have kissed Kaiba during Battle City. WOOT! I do, however, own the OCs and the plot.

OH! I want to do what my lovely friend does in her fanfics and put up a song inspiration. I chose Sanctuary by Utanda Hikaru because I am listening to it right now and because it kinda fits if ya think about it.

ON WITH THE FIC!

(Please note that this story's first three chapters were originally posted on Deviant Art before I got off my lazy ass and put it on here hence the strange author's note, plus I like GX now or at least Judai, Johan, and Yubel)

* * *

**Where Did You Go? **

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"_You tell anyone about this and I will hurt you worst then I just did, understand me?"_

"_Uhh…" _

"_DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU SLUT?!" _

"…_Yes…"_

* * *

Yami sat in the car, his knees drawn to his chest as he looked at the blurred mall due to the condensation on the window. He wanted to just enjoy what little time he had with Kaiba, but that wasn't going to happen. Why was _**he**_always there at the moments Yami even had the slightest smile on his lips?

Yami watched as Ryan opened the driver's side of the car and got in. He glared at the smaller boy. "Get your feet off the seat Yami. We need to talk."

Yami nodded, placing his feet on the car floor, his hands in his lap and his head bent. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled, but Ryan grabbed his face and pulled it to his own.

"What did you say?"

Yami's mouth moved slightly.

"WHAT?!"

"I… I'm sorry… Ryan…" Yami was slapped across the cheek.

"You're damn right you're sorry! You know what you are suppose to do when you finish your shift! What do you do?"

"I… leave with out a word and wait outside for you to pick me up." He rubbed his cheek, trying not to let the tears in his eyes come out or he would get hit again. Ryan smirked and nodded.

"That's right, but you didn't do it so that means we need to have another little 'talk' when we get home." He started the car and Yami freaked.

"Please Ryan! I won't do it again! Please, no more talks…" Another slap was what he got as a response.

"You know, sluts are not supposed to talk until they are told to."

* * *

Kaiba sat at his desk in his home, thinking over what Yami had said to him yesterday. "Are you keeping something from me Yami…?" He thought out loud, tapping his pen in his open palm. He thought for a second and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and then opened his eyes.

He reached into his desk and pulled out a small brown book and flipped through it. He found a certain phone number and dialed it in to his phone.

RING!

RING!

RI-!

"_Hello Kame Game Shop. Jounouchi speaking."_

"Mutt?! What the hell are you doing at Mouto's house at seven in the morning?!"

"_Moneybags? Look, let's make this quick because I'm standing butt naked by a phone, could you tell me why you are calling?" _

"Naked… okay, never say that again because the mental image scares me. Look, I need to talk with Yugi, and tell him that if he is naked to put on some pants so I don't have another metal image burn my retinas."

"_Fine. YUGI! Kaiba wants to talk to ya! And he says to put on some pants!" _

Kaiba waited a few minutes and then the phone was picked up again.

"_Yes Kaiba, is there something you need?" _

"Yugi… tell me about Yami."

"…" Yugi didn't reply and just simply hung up the phone.

Kaiba looked at his phone when he heard just the dial tone and he hung up as well, but a moment later the phone rang again.

"Kaiba." He answered.

"_Kaiba… if you want me to talk to you about Yami, please listen. I want you to go to the library today at nine o'clock, I'll meet you there and we can discuss there. I would do it over the phone, but it would be best for me to show you." _

"Show me…? What do…" And he heard the dial tone again.

* * *

Kaiba walked the steps up toward the doors to the library and he saw Yugi standing there. He noticed that over the past two years, Yugi's hair had gotten longer and was now kept up in a messy pony tail, he was slightly taller, but still shorter then Yami. His baby face was thinner with age and he was a little more built, but still looked like a girl if you didn't know better. He turned to Kaiba and walked up to him.

"Okay, I'm here Yugi; now tell me why we came here." Kaiba spoke.

Yugi walked toward the door as he spoke. "I'll show you."

They entered and Yugi lead Kaiba to the children's section which caused him to wonder until he saw why he was brought here. There was Yami, his hair in a messy braid and his glasses still on his face; he wore a deep-red shirt with a picture of a black star with a smiley face on it, dark blue jeans and boots. In his lap was a Dr. Seuss book and around him as he sat on the floor were little children, all looking excited about the story Yami was reading them.

"He does this every Saturday," Kaiba turned to Yugi who spoke softly with a small smile.

"Mou Hitori no Boku comes in from nine to eleven and reads what ever books the kids chose, its one of the only times he smiles a true smile at all since the whole break up with you." Yugi pulled Kaiba over to bench so they could sit down, not to far from Yami as to where they could see him, but he couldn't see them.

"What do you mean Yugi?" The CEO asked softly as Yugi looked at the ground.

"When you and Yami broke up, he became quiet and secluded. He was really in love with you and I know that he still is, hence the promise ring. But about three months after the break up, around the same time he got his job working at Hot Topic, he came here. He told me that he liked quiet places to be alone, surrounded by classical items."

Kaiba smiled softly. "Yeah, he told me that once." Yami had always loved being around antiques or old literature. If Yami ran off somewhere in Kaiba's mansion, it was usually to the library to read or the ball room to play the piano.

"Well," Yugi continued. "He came to the children's area and he said a little boy asked for him to read him a book because the boy's mother was to busy to do so. When Yami was reading, he drew a crowd of kids and the staff asked if Yami was willing to read to children as a job. He didn't want to be paid, but he accepted anyway, he really likes to do this because he said that the smile on the little boy's face that he first read to reminded him of you when you smiled at him."

Kaiba froze and turned to Yami who closed the book and was talking to the kids and making weird faces which caused the kids to laugh and giggle. Kaiba smiled and turned to the smaller man next to him, he too was smiling.

"Is this all you wanted to show me?" Yugi shook his head and the two headed outside. Once there, they sat on the steps. "Listen, Kaiba, when did you run into Yami?"

"Yesterday, before the end of his shift, why?"

Yugi looked worried. "Kaiba, did you meet Ryan?"

"Yes, where are you going with this?"

"… Don't tell Yami what I am about to tell you, he will tell you the rest when the time is right and DON'T dig into it or you will be in trouble. Yami… he is in a controlling relationship with Ryan. That is all I can tell you because Yami needs you to hear about in his own words, mine won't help." With that he left a confused Kaiba.

* * *

"Seto? What are you doing here?"

After his little talk with Yugi, Kaiba went into the library and just walked around, taking a few glances at Yami once in a while until he went to the history section and just picked up a book on ancient Egypt. After a few pages in, he failed to notice Yami come up to him until he asked him a question. Kaiba looked up at the red-eyed boy, who still looked like he didn't sleep a wink.

"Hey Yami, just in here reading."

Yami slightly laughed. "You're lying through your teeth."

Kaiba looked at the smug face. "How so?"

"Well, I've been standing here for ten minutes watching you space out, you have been looking at the same two pages for a while, and I saw you with Aibou a few hours ago." He then crossed his arms and his face went cold. "Why were you with him anyway? Did you talk to him about me in anyway…?"

Kaiba felt a cold shudder run down his spine. "Like hell. We ran into each other and we came in here. He told me you worked here on Saturdays so we came by to say hello but you were busy, and we just chatted afterwards. And we watched you make stupid faces, like that one you're making right now." Kaiba pointed out that Yami was making a humph type of face as he closed his book. Yami pouted and his dark look was gone as Kaiba stood and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, what's with the braid? The hat not working for you on the weekend?" Kaiba joked and Yami glared at him, blushing at the same time.

"I'll have you know that it is a nice change of pace from if being under a hat all day or from it being in the air got it bowl head?" He pouted as he rubbed Kaiba's head.

"Hey now, don't go insulting my hair. The only reason I have it like this is because I'm the CEO of a company and I have to look professional."

"Professional my ass. When we were in high school and snuggling in your office, your hair was all over the place." Yami stuck his tongue out as he placed Kaiba's book back on the shelf and the other crossed his arms.

"Oh, like you should talk! I had to keep a comb in the desk at all times just too somewhat tame that Technicolor mess on your head that you call hair!" And so a small argument broke out until the two left. Once outside, they glared at each other and then just laughed.

They use to fight like that all the time so it was fun to do so again.

But both failed to notice that they were being watched.

TBC

* * *

Review please!

Thou reviews shall make thane writer happy and thou shall expect an early update and less Shakespearian crap!


	3. Chapter 3

Personally, I'm not surprised that this would get a reaction from people. Its got everything an angst story needs; lost love, pain, secrets, abuse, this and that you know what I'm getting at here right?

Yes, let us all hurt Ryan for what he is doing to Yami! He is a bastard, but he will get worse, oh much worse later on in the story. Quick! Let's hide Yami away…

…

I can't do that? … Damn, sorry Yami, looks like more pain and suffering for ya.

Yami: WHAT?!

Sorry, but that's the way things have to be.

Yami: THAT'S CRULE!

I know, now get out of here and go attack Kaiba or something for putting you into this mess in the first place. (Yami leaves and a loud scream is heard)

Well, anyway, I own nothing but what ever it was that I said in the other chapters or whatever. Okay then, I should say something about this chapter but I don't really know what to say, but I guess I should say that there will be abuse to Yami.

Yami: …

Yami are you crying?

Yami: I'm not crying, my eyes are just drooling…

(Sigh) On with the fic.

* * *

**Where Did You Go?**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"_You're a whore. Say it."_

"_I'm… a whore…"_

"_Louder bitch!"_

"_I'm a whore! A stupid, fucking, ugly whore!"_

"_Good."_

* * *

Yami sat on his small bed, the blinds closed and he was shaking. His body was naked and his knees were drawn up to his chest. He just got done with another one of his 'talks' with Ryan.

He didn't know why Ryan did it this time; he just said that he was a whore for hanging out with other men.

Maybe he saw him with Kaiba again… but they weren't doing anything wrong.

Why did everything bad happen to him…?

* * *

"WHAT?! Kaiba?! Is the world coming to an end?!"

"Shut up… just shut up Jounouchi…"

Jou stared in awe at Kaiba who walked into the Kame Game Shop in, once again, casual clothing which caused Jou to freak out more.

"No way! What are you doing here with us little people!?" Jou asked, leaning over the counter. Kaiba glared at him and sighed.

"Look, I want to talk to Yugi, is he here?"

Jou blinked and shook his head. "No, his grandfather and he went out of town to visit his mother for the weekend. I have to handle the shop for them while they are out. Why, what do you need from Yug?"

Kaiba sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I… wanted to ask him a little more about Yami…"

Jou looked at him; the stupid look on his face from earlier was gone and was replaced with a very pissed look. "Why do you care? Because of your guys' break up, you've been putting him through hell…" He growled.

This caused Kaiba to step back a bit, a little surprised at the reaction Jou was giving him.

"What do you mean? I care about Yami and I have my reasons for why we separated, but what do you mean that I've been putting him through hell?"

Jou sighed. "When was the last time you saw Yami?"

"Last Saturday at the library, why?"

"Did you notice any changes about him?"

Kaiba blinked, thinking back to how Yami looked when he saw him the first time after so long. He was pale, dark bags under his eyes, looked sick, very thin, and weak. He also seemed to have his guard up at all times and was jumpy. He also hated being touched.

"I noticed a lot of changes with him…"

"Yugi told me that you were asking questions about Yami before. Have you actually talked to him yet?"

"I don't want to talk to him about it just yet; I want to know a little more about him before I ask."

Jou looked at him, resting his chin on his hands. "I'll tell you a little more about him. Just tell me what Yugi told you."

"He told me Yami became very quiet when we broke up and that he got a job at Hot Topic and the library. That… and he is in a controlling relationship…"

"Yeah, do you remember Ryan back in high school?"

Kaiba thought for a moment, remembering something about that cold-eyed man…

* * *

(Flashback)

"Seto!"

Kaiba turned to see his small lover come up to him. He jumped and hugged Kaiba, causing them to fall over. "Yami? What's with the hug?"

Yami looked at him. "I think someone is following me…" Kaiba stoop up, helping Yami up as well. "What do you mean love? Lots of people follow you around, that's what happens when you are famous."

"I know that you idiot, but do you know that foreign exchange student that just came here?"

Kaiba nodded.

The boy was named Ryan McCain and even though Kaiba didn't know much about him, he didn't like the dark vibe the man gave off when ever he saw Kaiba with Yami. The CEO could just sense that Ryan wanted Yami; he could see it in those cold eyes of his.

"Yes, what about him?" Kaiba growled slightly, not liking where this was going.

"I think he likes me, a little too much. He won't stop looking at me." Yami shuddered in fear of those looks he would get from Ryan. Kaiba placed his hands on Yami's waist and brought him closer.

"Well, then I won't let him look at you. Want me to pull out his eyes for you love?" Kaiba asked, half-joking but if he was given the chance he would really pull Ryan's eyes out.

Nice and slowly…

"That's sweet, if not wrong as well, but I just want you to keep him away from me. He keeps saying weird things to me and he looks like he is undressing me with his eyes." Yami shuddered at the thought. Kaiba sighed and rubbed Yami's back, knowing that it calmed him down.

A moment later Yami pulled away just as they saw Ryan walked over to them.

"Hello Yami." He smirked seductively, but turned to Kaiba and glared in a dark fashion.

"_Hello Kaiba_." He spat venom in those two words.

Once he was out of sight, Yami clutched on to Kaiba.

"See!?"

* * *

Kaiba glared as his hands were in fists. "Of course I remember that **bastard**. I saw him with Yami at the mall." Jou looked at him, a little taken back at the pure hatred Kaiba placed into the word 'bastard.'

But realization hit Jou like a ton of bricks. "Wait, you saw him with Yami?! Was he doing anything to him? Be honest, don't give me any shit okay?"

The brunet blinked but answered to the other man. "He didn't do anything but bark out commands at him, something about going to his car. Yami looked frightened when he left and Ryan threatened me."

He watched as Jou looked down, his face held a frightened and dark look to it. "This is not good… so now he is at work with him…"

"Actually," Kaiba began to correct the worried blond. "He doesn't work with Yami; I think he just picks him up." Jou still held a worried look on his face, but it wasn't as bad as before.

"So… then he takes him from work as soon as his shift is over… Kaiba, I can't give you a lot of information but listen. What ever you do, try and get Yami out of his current life! And do it soon, we are all worried about him and we are not sure how long he has left... Please! You have to do it; Yami well listen to you since your life is not in Yami's hands…"

TBC

* * *

This one was a bugger of a problem because I had trouble trying to get Jou to have Kaiba understand a bit more with out telling him everything. But this is a chapter with a cliffhanger ending, so you'll have to wait until I update for the next bit of this conversation.

Please review. I'm sorry I am not allowed to threaten people anymore… it was fun while it lasted…


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! I'm back with the forth chapter for Where Did you Go? And to help me is my good friend Yami.

Yami: I'm not your friend.

Shut up, anyway we are here to bring you the new chapter which was kinda hard to write because we have to add in some filler for it because I don't know how long this story is going to be. Maybe about ten chapters for this story. I have a really good ending for it and a good chapter that will come up later on but not right now.

Yami: What the idiot is getting at is that she needs ideas. Give her some suggestions for this and no, we will not accept someone killing Ryan. We already have plans for him. So no death ideas for him. Give us ideas that you think will work.

Yep! Now let's get this show on the road!

Yami: Warning: Not much, a few death threats here and there but for this chapter it's just a flashback chapter of when me and Seto were dating.

Alright! Oh and Hathor, I using a little something from one of your one-shots, as a bit of a honor to ya for all the nice reviews and talks. And blame her for making me update this story in just a few hours and if you haven't reviewed the last chapter, review it after this one.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Where Did You Go?**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Many young high school girls think that high school is where you will get your first love and your first kiss. For most of those girls, they will really wish that they could take those back because the guys (or girls) they are with can turn out to be horrible people underneath that smile they flash you.

However, that wasn't the case for Yami.

Being that he had only been a Domino High student for two months now, he wasn't looking for a lover at the moment. All he really wanted was to just act like a normal teenager rather then a 3000-year old Egyptian Pharaoh named Atemu. So far, he was doing alright. He had understood everything in history class with out any problems, math was troublesome but he will live, his literature class was interesting, and all the sciences he was taking were fantastic!

Especially since Seto Kaiba was in every class.

Yami didn't want to admit to the fact that he had a major crush on the CEO for the longest time, about the time where he came to Duelist Kingdom after waking up from his coma. But due to their troubled past, Yami was afraid of rejection from Kaiba.

So he kept it to himself, though Yugi found out and was keeping it under his hat… for now. For all Yami knew, Yugi and Mokuba could try and push him and Kaiba together and Yami didn't want that. He wanted to take things slowly and on a cautious level. But things would be going a lot better if Kaiba would stop being a total dick and stop calling him Yugi!

He has had this new body for three months and Kaiba still insist on calling him Yugi. At one point, Yami almost strangled him when he saw the evil smirk that followed the annoying name he called him.

As of the moment, Yami was in his biology class, trying to write down his notes of the behavior of animals and plants into his note book from the board that the teacher had placed up there. But that was becoming a problem as the background noise from the other students was causing him to get really angry.

Yami was someone who preferred to work quietly or with music playing, but he could not concentrate with everyone talking, and to top it off, Kaiba was giving him strange looks as Yami pulled on his bangs in frustration. But when one girl let out a high pitched squeal over some stupid rumor going around, Yami got pissed.

"WILL YOU SHUT YOU FREAKIN' TRAPS?! My Ra! How is it that a single class with less then thirty kids can sound like a football stadium with every seat full of screaming fans?! There is a time for talking and now is not the time!" Yami screamed loudly at everyone, earning surprised looks before he turned around and went back to work.

He then heard a slight chuckle and turned to see Kaiba smirking at him. "You know, you have a point Yugi. These guys are really loud but you should listen to your own words, you're louder then they are."

Yami glared daggers at him as the bell rang. As he packed up his stuff and left the class room, he was pulled away from everyone else and looked into intense blue-eyes. "Kaiba, let go of my wrist…" Yami warned, a small light formed on his forehead as the corners of the hall ways turned dark from shadow magic.

Yami was having a really bad day already and he didn't need Kaiba to add to it. "I was just thinking, I wonder if that voice can come in handy when I have you under me in bed."

Jolting, Yami's whole face turned red. "WHA?!"

"Don't deny it Yugi; I know that you like me, for a long time now. Mokuba's been pestering me about it for weeks now; he keeps asking if you've asked me out and vice versa. And frankly, I find it super annoying."

Raising an eyebrow at this, Yami asked, "What are you going to do about it? Now that you know that I really like you?"

A smirk was the reply before Yami was dragged off to an empty class room. Kaiba shut the door and then turned to the boy, grabbing his arms and pulling him close. "Here's your answer Yami."

Their lips connected into a soft kiss that after each of them got their bearings and their minds returned from La-La Land, the kiss turned into a heated one. Yami parted his lips to moan, which allowed Kaiba to stick his tongue into the hot cavern that was Yami's mouth.

The kiss went on for awhile with both duelists fighting for dominance in the kiss, Yami lost that battle but it was the best since Yami was more of a uke then a seme anyway. They parted their lips, both out of breath; they looked into each other's eyes. Yami was the first to speak. "So what does this mean, what is this for the two of us?"

"It means that I just got myself the best damn lover in the universe in my arms right now."

"Does this mean you accept my feelings?"

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised you didn't know about this until now. I thought Yugi would have told you."

Yami pouted. "Yugi can be a pain and keep things to himself at times."

Kaiba chuckled at this and brought Yami closer. "Yeah, and Mokuba is a blabbermouth so that means things slip when he talks Yami."

"What, no more calling me Yugi?"

"Well duh, you're not Yugi."

Yami blinked at this. "Then why call me that for so long?"

"To mess with you."

Kaiba felt a small bit of pain as Yami slapped him on the head with a ruler from his note book.

* * *

For a year and a half now Yami and Kaiba had been dating and things couldn't be better for the two of them. But there were some issues that had come up that would spell disaster for the two lovers, but that would be all in good time.

As of the moment, Yami and Kaiba were just coming home from spending the day together at Kaiba Corp. Yami was originally there to help test out a new game, but Kaiba decided that a trip to his office was need and that ended up last about two hours. As Yami ran off to start dinner, Kaiba looked through the mail.

Most of it was just junk but one letter caught his eyes. It was in a red envelope and was addressed to Yami. But there was no return address so Kaiba couldn't tell who it was from. Walking into the kitchen, he caught site of Yami bent over in front of the open fridge.

"Seto we really need to go shopping again, I can't find anything to make for dinner and… EEK!!!! SETO YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Yami screeched and shot up after Kaiba had taken the opportunity to pinch Yami's ass while he was bent over.

Chuckling, Kaiba pulled his lover close. "Yeah, but you love me anyway. Yami you got a letter today." Yami blinked and looked at the red envelop that he was handed.

"I don't know this person's hand writing and how did someone know I was here with you?" He opened the envelop and a strong smell came from it. It was vanilla, Yami's favorite scent. He pulled out the letter and read it.

_My dearest Yami, _

_How I've longed to be the one holding you in my arms and kissing your slender neck that that bastard does when you two are alone in his office or on a date. I love hearing your baritone voice when you laugh, it makes my heart sing. I need you Yami; I'm the perfect person for you. _

_I know everything about you. I know __**everything**__ that makes you you. Let me be your true lover, not that awful Seto Kaiba. He is not perfect for you. _

_One day you will be mine Yami, and that day will be soon. _

_From:_

_You one true love_

_P.S. Here are some of my favorite pictures that I have of you._

Kaiba looked into the envelope and saw that there were three pictures of Yami. One was of him walking with his friends, the other was of him sitting with his chin on his hands at a café, and the last was of him smiling at Kaiba who had been blackened out by a magic marker.

Fear was on Yami's face. He had seen how crazy his fans could be but this went a step to far. He was now being stalked and he couldn't tell who it was. Kaiba was very pissed by this; someone was after Yami and wanted him out of the picture.

"Yami, we need to find this person and stop him from taking you away from me. I don't want someone hurting you love."

Yami looked up at him and nuzzled his face into Kaiba's shirt. "Seto I'm scared. I don't like it when the fans act crazy, put this guy has went up a level on the crazy fan scale! I don't want someone stalking me and taking pictures! What is he has some of me naked!?"

"Yami, you're panicking, just stay calm, I'll do everything I can to keep you safe." He leaned down and kissed Yami's head. Yami sniffled and smiled at him before returning to look for something to cook.

But both were unaware of the person watching them with a smirk on their face.

TBC

* * *

This is a two-part flashback because next chapter is where Yami and Kaiba separate but how Yami ended up with Ryan will be told later on in the story, in a few chapters or so.

Ryan McCain is actually the name of a move star from the animated show on Nickelodeon called Fairly Odd Parents. When that episode was one, I was writing the first chapter for the story and the name stuck.

And yes, we all want Ryan dead but you haven't seen him at his worse.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five and the second part of the flashback thing going on in chapter four. Now, I understand that you all hate Ryan but come on! I haven't even scratched the surface of how bad his can get! You guys just want him dead and yet he has yet to bring out the big guns! Please stop sending in death threats to him!

However, you can send in your worry for Yami. That's fine by me.

Yami: WHAT?!

Quiet you!

Yami: (pouts and crosses his arms)

Good, now the warning is… well, Yami's being stalked and Kaiba's being threatened and maybe some cussing.

Sorry for not updating BTW, I had to let my wrist rest for a bit and sadly… I have some stupid disorder where my repetitive actions caused my wrist to get stiff and I have to wear a brace right now, so if you see any spelling issues or whatever, blame the blue thing on my hand.

Oh, and I don't have carpal tunnel so I'm aces on that! YAY!

Oh, and tell me if you want me to post up the story I have started work on. Its got a Cat-Yami and a Dragon-Kaiba in it so it seems interesting.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Where Did You Go?**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

For almost five months Yami had been getting those red envelops with the vanilla sent. They always contained a letter and some photos. The worse of the letters was one that explained that the stalked wanted to try some S & M on Yami and showed him a few photos of restraints and sex toys.

Yami ran up to his room screaming in utter fear and sickness at the mere idea of those things even touching his body by this awful man who was obsessed with him.

Kaiba spent three hours holding Yami and trying to calm him down that night.

And let's not leave Kaiba out of this whole mess. He too began to get this anonymous letters, only they were in white envelops with words written in red ink. And they spoke of horrid things that would happen to him if he did not break up with Yami at all.

But Kaiba ignored the threats and kept trying to help his smaller lover who was always on guard and tried not to leave Kaiba's side in fear of being kidnapped or having his picture taken while he was naked.

Both were worried for the other's safety. Kaiba was worried that Yami was being stalked while Yami worried that Kaiba was being threatened and by the same person. But they just couldn't figure out who it was at all.

But they would soon, but it would take time.

* * *

One day, Kaiba had been at Kaiba Corp, finishing up a meeting but he was stopped when Isono came up to him, holding the dreaded white envelope in his hands. "Sir, it seems that this was in your office mail box." Isono spoke as he handed it over to Kaiba.

The CEO took it and walked to his office. He locked the door and walked over to his desk before opening the letter. And when he did, he was scared dearly but what was written in the letter and the pictures that came with it.

_Dear Kaiba, _

_I noticed that you have just been tossing my letters out lately. _

_That's not very nice. _

_I'm doing you a favor by telling you to leave Yami alone and let me have him. He's too good for you. _

_He's like the Hope Diamond, his beauty cannot be compared to anything on earth because of how unique he is, but you are the curse that follows it beauty. _

_I'm the one to break that curse. _

_Those previous letters were to warn you that if you didn't leave Yami, I would do damage to you in more ways then one. I know where you live, I know your work schedule, and I know what you do with Yami._

_I have some special images of you and Yami from a few days ago, you having him in a certain pose under you, right there on your desk with you both half naked._

_I can send these pictures out to the media to show that Seto Kaiba is having sex with his boyfriend, right in his office. _

_I also know how to hack into Kaiba Corp's computer files, I'll delete all the files in you files, I'll hack the mainframe, and I can even shut down all of Kaiba Corp facilities and products with the click of a mouse if I have to. _

_And if that isn't enough to scare you away, then maybe I can just kidnap Yami. I've snuck into your house many times; I can kidnap him and maybe send you some blood and hair from him if you don't leave him to me. _

_So, I suggest that you just let him go. _

_Yami doesn't need you anyway; you're just a ball and chain attached to him. He needs someone better. _

_And don't try to look for me, everything I send in is clean of evidence of me and I know how to get into your house because I hack into your home defenses and I can hide myself well. _

_So, what's it gonna be? _

_Leave Yami, or suffer?_

_You have two days to decide. _

_If you don't come up with a decision by then, consider yourself a pathetic loser and Yami will not be seen anymore. _

_Anonymous_

Kaiba looked at the photos, one was of Yami sitting there with a smile, the other of him from a press conference for Kaiba Corp, and the other was of the building plans of his mansion.

"My God…" He dropped the items, he was scared. This man who was stalking them wanted him ruined and Yami out of Kaiba's life. He was going to go as far as taking Yami by force and even…

No, he couldn't have that happen.

He didn't care if his image was ruined, he just didn't want Yami to suffer because of this. He might have to do was the bastard says… he might have to break up with his smaller lover, but he was scared by this. Would that mean the stalker would be after Yami once they were separated?

Kaiba shook his head. Yami was extremely intelligent and would not fall for this person, until everything blew over, both men would stay single and try to stay out of each other lives so that it wouldn't cause any issues.

This was the plan and he hoped Yami would do it.

* * *

"You… you want to break up Seto…?"

Kaiba didn't have the heart to look at Yami in the face. When he arrived home, he didn't say a word and it had Yami scared deeply, Kaiba never acted like this to him. But when they were getting ready for bed, Kaiba broke the silence by saying that he and Yami should break up.

"Yami… I don't want to but…" He handed Yami the letter and photos that he received earlier that day.

Yami read it over and looked up at him, tear coming down his face and he was starting to hyperventilate. "But I don't want to Seto! I want to be with you! Please don't leave me!" Yami cried into his chest as Kaiba held his tightly.

"Shh, baby, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry like this." The taller boy spoke softly. "Yami, I don't want to leave you as well, but I have an idea okay love?" Yami looked up at him with large red-eyes and Kaiba quietly told him his plan.

When Kaiba finished, Yami was still crying as he looked at him. "Seto, I don't like this, but I don't want you hurt."

"I don't want you hurt either love."

They looked at each other before leaning in for a soft, love-filled kiss as they both had tears falling from their eyes. Yes, Kaiba finally broke down due to all this and seeing his small lover crying like that. They soon pulled away and Kaiba brushed away a few stray bangs from Yami's eyes.

"Yami, I really don't want to say these words but… I think we should end this… do you understand?"

"Yes... I understand clearly Seto, but remember that I love you."

"I love you as well…"

* * *

The next morning, Yami left the Kaiba mansion and said that he was going to the Game Shop. He and Kaiba shared one more kiss that morning, though the night before they made love that they claimed was the best they had ever had.

Kaiba watched his now ex-lover leave in his car and go off. He turned away and went back inside to wallow in his sadness at losing the best thing to ever happen to him. Though, he was not the only one to watch Yami leave, but he was the only one to be frowning.

The other person was grinning like a madman.

TBC

* * *

That's enough for now! Sorry to make your guys' holidays sad with a chapter like this. I just had to get it up. And it's short because my wrist hurts and I need to get back on track. I'm still taking ideas! I love ideas! Oh, and if you know me on Deviant Art, be on the look out for my Christmas pic this year, I'm going to try and draw something with Kaiba and Yami and I've taken a picture of me and my Yami plushie with a Santa hat on. XD

Next chapter: Kaiba meets up with Yami again and tries to get him to tell him what's going on. (I need help with this! Send in ideas!)

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

(Happy **bleated** New Years folks!)

Well, I really have no freakin' time to update, I have a lot of things to work on, including a project that is due the moment I get back to school next week, but I work at a fast pace so I can get it done with by Monday.

I was actually hoping to hold this chapter hostage until a certain writer (whose name is being withheld) updates or at least post a certain fanfic I am getting as equivalent exchange in return for countless updates and fanart of her work.

My apologies, but I'm not very patient, but I understand since we are both very busy with the other thing that we call real-life. XP

ANYWAY! Let's thank Toxic Hathor for giving me the plot for this chapter! Without her help, I probably would have left this story in the cold… again.

Warning: Not much, maybe some cussing and questioning.

Oh, and a little news from Ri-chan's corner! (Grins) Me and my lovely colonel went on our first date! But you don't want to know about that, you guys just want to read the story. So here is your smelly chapter six!

On with the fic!

* * *

**Where Did You Go?**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

He could not believe it; he just could not believe it.

He was going to go and meet up with his ex-boyfriend at work and see if he could take him out an outing, when said like that, it does not make it a date.

But Kaiba was a little scared, he didn't like how Ryan had threatened him and a lot of the stuff that he learned from Jou and Yugi told him that Ryan was an extremely dangerous man since he has Yami in a controlling relationship.

But Kaiba swallowed his pride and fear as he walked into the Hot Topic in the mall, which he took notice that it was not as busy as it was the last time he had come in to this crazy-ass place.

When people looked at him strangely, (Seto Kaiba in a Hot Topic?! It was unheard of!) he glared deeply at each and everyone of them, making the people go back to whatever it was that they were doing before hand.

And standing at the cash register, wearing another zany looking outfit with the black hat from the other day on his head, was Yami who was sitting on a stool and reading a book.

"Oh why poor Juliet and Romeo must be put through this?" Yami spoke to himself, indicating that he was reading Shakespeare's work.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba spoke to get Yami's attention, but the boy didn't look at him, he simply held up a hand to Kaiba's face and spoke.

"Sir, wait until I finish this sentence and then I will get to you."

"Yami, you can read about the tragic love of two people from the middle ages later."

Jolting from having the book taken away from him, Yami turned and saw Kaiba smirking at him. "Seto Kaiba! You know very well that I hate it when you do that! And what are you doing here? Don't you have work?"

"It's a holiday at my office. And I know you hate it, that's why I did that you dunce. Now, can I have you attention?"

"Well, since you took away my book, I guess so. What is it Seto?" Yami asked, looking at him with tired red-eyes that held many emotions in their depths.

"Well, I was wondering if you and I can go somewhere, not on a date or anything, just as friends so we can catch up on what we've missed over the years."

Yami thought for a moment. "I don't know Seto, I have to work, and last time I played hooky almost got my ass banned from this place. My boss can be a real hard ass at times."

"Whose a hard ass Mr. Mouto?!"

Both men jumped and turned to see a large man who looked very pissed at the little comment that Yami stated. "I'm sorry sir! I didn't know what I was thinking! Please don't fire me!"

The man glared at Yami and then looked up at Kaiba. "And what are you doing here, chatting with him."

"I was simply asking him if he would like to go somewhere with me."

The man glared deeply at him. "Now why would I just let Mr. Mouto leave in the middle of his shift because you want to take him somewhere?!"

A cold-blue glare was added to Kaiba's next comment as he towered over the older man.

"Sir, I shall inform you that who you are talking to is Seto Kaiba, I own this building and all of the shops in it our under my control. If you want to keep your job, I suggest that you allow me to do what I want and when Yami returns, he gets full pay, even for the hours he has missed."

A frightened nod was the reply. The man went back to his office and Kaiba turned to Yami with a smirk on his face. "Well, will you accept my offer now Yami?"

Yami smirked right back at him. "You're impossible sometimes Seto, if acting nice doesn't work, just throw your ego out and let it make the decisions for you. Fine, I'll come with you, but I have to be at the mall when my shift ends okay?"

Kaiba nodded and took Yami's hand as they walked out of the store. But he couldn't help but notice that Yami let out a flinch when he touched the boy, but Kaiba shook it off. He didn't want to think about anything bad that is happening to Yami, he just wanted enjoy their day.

* * *

"Holy shit man, this place is busy!"

Yami looked around in surprise at the arcade that he and Kaiba went to as their first stop. Turns out, the arcade was holding a DDR battle royal and that the prize was free access to all the games in the building.

"Hmm… came on the wrong day, to many people for my taste." Kaiba frowned, he had really hoped that there wouldn't be too many people here, but hey, he really hoped that he and Yami would be lovers forever and we all know how that turned out.

Yami only smiled up at him. "Oh come on Seto! This looks like fun, it's been ages since I was playing DDR and I want to do it again! You know that I am a champ at it; I can totally kick these guys' asses at it hands down. All I have to do is beat the champ."

"How do you know that?"

"Over there, that sign says that you have to beat the champ to win. Come on Seto!" Yami gripped Kaiba's sleeve and pulled him over. The brunet watched as the boy signed himself up, which meant that he was the last on the list. Yami walked back over to Kaiba and looked at him.

"They said that they will call me when the time comes. Let's go play the shooting games."

Kaiba followed, watching Yami closely. The boy seemed a little tired and his walk was off. 'Remember you fool, he's in a controlling relationship and from what you've seen on CNN and Maury, that means that he gets hit if he does something wrong.' He shook his head and walked up to Yami who was about to play House of the Dead 2.

After about forty minutes or so, Yami was called up. When the boy got on stage he noticed who his opponent was. "Johnny Steps?! I haven't kicked your ass in six years!" Yami had beaten him in a duel when he was on that outing with Anzu, which was one of the only fun things about that day.

Johnny turned to him. "Hey, you're that Yugi guy! Maybe this time Johnny Steps will beat you!"

"Keep dreaming."

Yami rolled his eyes as he chose to play on the hard level to the song Cartoon Heroes. The game started and Yami was going at it, all the while Kaiba was watching him move and making perfect scores while Johnny was making some close ones as well. Yami seemed to be watching his feet rather them then the screen since the step pad lit up here.

The game soon finished and Yami won. He got his free game pass and walked over to Kaiba. "I may not play duel monsters anymore, but I'm still the Game King." He smirked and winked.

* * *

"Okay, so you made a deal in Africa and now a portion of you profits are going there to help people? You've really had a change of heart Seto."

"You told me to do that when we were dating Yami, you would get upset when you saw to news reports and the commercials, my God! You even cried when you saw something about it in People magazine!"

"Hey! That was one times and it made me remember something from my past thank you very much! And eat your soft serve, its melting."

Kaiba looked at his hand and noticed that white cream was dripping down it. He took a napkin and cleaned it up; all the while Yami was laughing and working on his watermelon shaved ice. They had left the arcade and went to the music store, the book shop, and then Kaiba took Yami to the park and they got themselves some frozen treats.

"You know Seto; I really needed to get out today, thanks." Yami smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, you have to tell me something about what's going on in your life since we separated."

Yami looked down, shifting his feet lightly as he placed the cup with his ice down on the park bench they sat on. "Seto… I don't really want to…"

"Hey, I told you about what I was doing, it's your turn."

"Please Seto, I don't want to." Yami looked at him, sadness was written on his whole face and Kaiba sighed at this.

"Does it have to do with that Ryan guy? Is he doing anything to you?"

"Seto, stop. Let's not go into this, you're as bad as Aibou…"

"I knew it! Is he hurting you? Please tell me Yami, you know I still care about you." He timidly placed a hand to Yami's arm, only for it to get swatted away.

"Listen, I don't really want to talk about it Seto… I don't need to be a burden on you as well… thank you for the lovely day." Just as Yami was about the leave, a noise went off.

Yami pulled out his pink cell phone, making Kaiba raise an eyebrow at the color but he remembered that he got that for Yami as a joke because the boy would name the electronics in the house after boys. Yami named the pink phone Dan.

"Hello?" Yami asked timidly.

"…"

"At work…"

"…"

"Okay, I'm at the park, I got off early today and I took a walk…"

"…"

"You… you're on your way here now? Okay, I'll meet you at the gate. Bye."

Yami closed the phone and turned to Kaiba. "I have to leave, Ryan is coming to pick me up, I wasn't at work when he came by because today is the day he gets off early so he makes me take a shorter shift. See you later Seto." Yami waved and ran off; fear was on his face as well as unshed tears that he couldn't have falling with Kaiba around.

Kaiba watched him go and he frowned. He needed to ask Yugi and Jou more questions, the fear on Yami face and in his voice only made Kaiba want to help his ex-lover out even more.

Yami ran up to the gate and saw the familiar car waiting for him. He noticed the glairing eyes of the driver and walked over to the passenger seat. When he got in he was slapped square on the head, this caused his tears to fall.

"You bitch! How dare you not be there when you are suppose to be!" He gripped Yami's hair and yanked it, earning a high pitched screech in return. "I'm going to have to give you a lesson on obeying my rules."

Yami wanted to scream but he couldn't.

TBC

* * *

Next chapter: Kaiba forces Yugi and Jou to talk and we get to see a bit of how Yami ended up with Ryan.

Dan the pink cell phone is real, I name my electronics after voice actors such as my laptop is named Aaron and my CD players are Travis and Eric. BTW, please check out my new Prideshipping one-shot. PLEASE! I'll update faster if you review it.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, my laptop is busted so I'm using my parents' computer for the time being. I noticed that this story has thirty-eight reviews which makes me super happy! YAY! Thanks for all the reviews guys and gals out there who read this!

Now, I must warn you, this chapter will end on a cliff hanger and the next chapter might end on one as well so don't be mad; it gives the story more drama.

Warnings: Not much, a little cussing here and there and Yami has a few new bruises on him.

I have to state that the idea for this chapter is based on a song performed by Vic Mignogna who is the voice of Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. The song is will be sung by Kaiba because it seems to match how he feels about Yami and the whole situation he is in.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Where Did You Go?**

**Chapter seven**

* * *

"Tell me everything."

"Everything… about what exactly Kaiba?"

"Yami, tell me everything that has happened since he and I broke up."

"We can't do that Kaiba."

"And why not?!"

"Because…"

"That's not a reason Yugi; tell me, I want to help Yami! I know he's in pain and its not just emotional pain!"

Yugi sighed as he turned from looking at Kaiba to look at Jou who only nodded. Kaiba came into the Game Shop and told them that Yami and he had been on an outing when suddenly Yami's current boyfriend came and took him away and Yami looked so scared.

Now he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Fine, we'll spill, but you have to promise that you don't tell Yami about this, got it?" Jou spoke, looking at Kaiba who nodded.

"Alright," Yugi began, "When you and Yami broke off your relationship for whatever reason that God-only-knows why you did, he became depressed. There were times where he would be locked in his room for hours and he even stopped eating. He said that he tried to work on what ever it was that you and he had did that caused the break up, but he felt that he couldn't live without seeing you everyday…"

* * *

"_Yami? Mou Hitori no Boku, please open this door!" Yugi banged on the door that separated him from Yami. It had been two months since Yami had moved out of Kaiba's mansion and back into his room in the shop, he told Yugi when he came home that night all those weeks ago that Kaiba wanted a separation, whatever that meant._

_When he didn't get a reply, Yugi sighed and took a few steps back. He then changed and slammed into the door, feeling a startled reply through the mind link that he and his other half shared. "Yami, open this door right now or I'm gonna break it open!" _

_After a moment or so, the door slowly opened and he saw that Yami had been crying again. Yugi sighed and walked in, sitting on Yami's bed while Yami sat near the headboard and brought his knees up to his chest, hugging a star-shaped pillow he had. _

"_Yami, you're going to have to let this go, you're not eating as much as you use to and you need some decent sleep." _

"_I don't want to…" _

"_You need to." _

"_All I need is Seto…" _

* * *

"_Yami, you need to get a job." _

"_Why would I do such a thing?" _

"_Because if you don't, then you will turn into a dehydrated star-head who won't stop crying because your boyfriend separated with you."_

_Yami's eye widened and he glared at Yugi. "That's very mean of you to say Yugi." A paper was pushed into his hand. "What is this?"_

"_A résumé for getting a job at Hot Topic."_

* * *

"So you forced Yami to get a job?"

Yugi nodded as he started up the coffee maker as Jou helped continued. "Yeah, he did. After a while, Yami got a second job at the library. He seemed okay, he didn't really smile as much as he did when he was with you, but at least he wasn't crying. But one day, when Yami was in charge of the shop, someone came in…"

* * *

_The bell rang to signal that a customer had entered and Yami turned from stacking the shelves and turned to greet the customer with a smile but it ended up as a frown as he saw a familiar pair of grey-eyes looking at him. _

"_Yes… my I help you?" Yami raised an eyebrow at Ryan. _

"_Yeah, I was wondering why someone who works in a game store, that makes kids happy, looks so unhappy." _

"_I'm upset because I have to work an extra shift." Yami lied_

_Ryan only smirked. "No, I think someone's heart has been broken." _

_Yami frowned deeply at this. "So what, yeah my lover and I broke up, but that's none of your business." _

"_Oh don't be so mean Yami; I just wanted to know why you were so upset. Maybe I can make you happy again, if you let me." Ryan reached out and took Yami's hand, touching it and made Yami squirm at the alien touch. If there was one thing Yami hated it would have to be the feel of unknown human flesh against his own, he was only fine when it was his friends or Kaiba who touched him. _

"_I don't know… I mean, I'm still getting over the breakup…" _

"_Come on," He smirked, "just one little outing and we'll see how you feel afterwards." _

_Yami frowned deeply at this, but if it would make the man leave him alone, then he would agree, but both of them didn't notice that Jou and Yugi had watched them._

* * *

"He just let the man take him on a date?" Kaiba growled, but not at Yami, no never at him. Yugi nodded as he placed a cup of hot coffee in front of Kaiba, Jou and himself before taking a seat next to his blond lover.

"Well, at the time Yami was still emotional and confused, he just wanted to get it over with and tell the man off. But Ryan wasn't someone who took no for an answer and you know that well Kaiba."

The brunet nodded, remembering all the times Yami would tell Ryan to go away.

"Anyway, they went out on their outing, but when Ryan was driving Yami home…"

* * *

_Yami was very quiet; he didn't really want to talk to Ryan at all that night. The man had taken him to a restaurant and on a drive, but Yami didn't say much, which was pissing Ryan off immensely. _

_The Game Shop came into view but as Yami was getting ready to get out of the car, Ryan turned up the speed and drove past it, surprising Yami who turned to him. "Ryan, you passed my house." He spoke and saw that Ryan was very pissed off so he shut his mouth._

_They soon reached another portion of the town and the car stopped in front of an apartment building. _

"_Get out." _

_Yami turned and saw that Ryan still had his hands on the wheel. "Wha…?" _

"_Get out Yami!" The other barked at him, glaring deeply and Yami did as he was told. When Ryan locked the car, he gripped Yami's wrist tightly, ignoring the slight scream of pain that escaped Yami's lips. He dragged the smaller boy to one of the apartments and threw him to the ground once he got the door open. _

_Yami let out a pained cry as he held his shoulder, tears stinging his eyes. "What are you doing…?" He cringed when he was slapped. _

"_What I'm doing is making you mine, and mine only bitch." _

_The door slammed shut and was locked. Ryan walked over and started taking Yami's close off. _

_To bad the room was sound proof, or else someone would have heard Yami scream._

* * *

_The room was quiet except for the muffled sobs that came from Yami, he had been violated and beaten along with raped by Ryan who jerked his head up violently by his hair, making Yami whimper in pain. _

"_Listen up you little bitch." _

_Yami looked at him through pain-filled eyes and tears and saw the anger and lust in Ryan's eyes that demanded immediate respect from the smaller boy. _

"_You tell anyone about this and I will hurt you worst then I just did, understand me?"_

"_Uhh…" _

"_DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU SLUT?!" _

"…_Yes…"_

* * *

Kaiba bit his lip, looking at the table at the moment. He felt so guilty for Yami being raped, if… if only he hadn't separated from him, but the red-eyed pharaoh would have been hurt anyway. "My God… how… why would someone want to rape Yami?"

"We don't know, we can't ask Ryan because the man carries a gun with him everywhere for some reason." Jou sighed and took a drink of his coffee.

"How did you know that Yami got abused?"

Yugi looked at him. "I found out because Ryan dropped Yami off the next morning…"

* * *

_Yugi was finishing off a glass of apple juice, he had called Yami's cell phone ten times during the night and got no answer and it scared him. He then heard the front door open and the boy rushed into the store to see Yami's back as he closed the door, and the smaller noticed that Yami was shaking. _

"_Mou Hitori…?" Yugi walked over and Yami turned, making him gasp. _

_Yami's face was had three bruises on it alone with a long scratch on his right check, just below the eye. The front of Yami's shirt was torn, and the left leg of Yami's pants had been ripped, as if someone had tugged them off violently. Yami had tears going down cheeks as he shook worse then before. He would have collapsed to the flood if Yugi hadn't caught him. _

"_Yami! What happened?!" Yugi exclaimed, looking at Yami who was sobbing. _

"_He… he raped… raped me…" Yami sobbed before burying his face into Yugi's shirt, and Yugi frowned deeply as he heard Yami apologize to not only the smaller light but to Kaiba as well._

* * *

"So far, only Jou, Grandpa, and I are the only ones to know what happened and now you know Kaiba. This is really important that you know that Yami is forbidden to date other people, to touch people, or anything else that Ryan thinks is bad. He is controlling Yami like a puppet and Yami's scared, he doesn't want anyone to get hurt so he puts up with that bastard's shit every fucking day…"

Kaiba was a little surprised to hear Yugi cuss like that in one sentence, but then again, Kaiba had a string of curses going though his head right now before he turned to Yugi, remembering something that he wanted to talk to him about.

"Yugi, when is Yami's birthday."

"March 18th, you know that as well as I do Kaiba."

"Yes, and that is this Wednesday correct?" Yugi blinked and turned to look at the calendar in the kitchen, today being the fourteenth, a Saturday, and he saw that the eighteenth was on a Wednesday.

"Do you have an idea scheming in your head?"

"Yes, only to make him smile, that's it."

* * *

Yami blinked as he looked up at the small building that Yugi had taken him to. Ryan had to work late and Yami BEGGED him to at least let him spend his twenty-second birthday with a few friends. Ryan let him go after Yami had to give him a blow job and he punched the boy in the gut.

"Aibou, this is a club, why did you take me here?"

"Because this is where we are celebrating your birthday, you missed it last year." Yugi smiled and tugged Yami inside and saw that all his friends were there, it seemed that the building had been rented out just for them, and over by the bottom of the steps that led into the dance floor pit and stage area was Kaiba.

He smiled at Yami and guided the smaller boy down the stairs. "Nice to have you here Yami."

"Seto, did you do this?"

"Actually, I paid for it, Yugi and Jou mostly came up with it. This is your day and we want to make it special for you, especially after all the shit you have been put through over the months."

Yami tilted his head. "How did you…?"

"Yugi and the mutt Yami, now come on, everyone wants to see you again." He took Yami's hand and led him to the dance floor where everyone stood, Yugi having already joined the crowd.

After an hour or so and Yami having talked to everyone again after so long, Jou had announced that they should do karaoke since there was am machine on the stage and it looked like it could be connected to an mp3 player, this had Kaiba thinking.

A few people got up to sing which included Jou, Ryo, Marik, and Otogi, and after the dice master got off, Kaiba stepped onto the stage.

"Yami, I've got a song for you." The red-eyed boy looked up at him and blinked. "Remember when we first started dating and you kept making me listen to your music all the damn time?" Kaiba spoke into the mic and Yami nodded.

"Well, there was this one American artist you had that you liked after watching dubbed anime and so, I think I'll sing one of the songs you put of his on my iPod." The brunet then hooked it up and a song started play.

_It seems I've been waiting forever  
Looking for you so long  
Love in my life was a gamble  
I've been playing my cards all wrong_

Now I know there's another  
Made it here before me  
But he's not all you'd hoped for  
Maybe you'd soon be free

I tried to show you my open heart  
Show you what true love could be  
While we talked of a brand new start  
He kept you away from me

[Chorus]  
Now am I never gonna get a chance  
Am I never gonna have a prayer  
Will I never see the moment I've held so tight  
Of waking in the night and finding you there  
Will I never get to show you the way I feel  
And know that you feel it too  
Am I never gonna get my chance with you

Mustn't talk of tomorrow  
It'll be here too fast  
You'll be holding another  
I'll be holding onto the past

Not too old to be love sick  
Not too young to be sure  
I wanna feel this forever  
Don't wanna find no cure

And I love everything you are  
Everything you've ever been  
What's inside when it died  
I knew I could bring it to life again, but

[Chorus]  
Now am I never gonna get a chance  
Am I never gonna have a prayer  
Will I never see the moment I've held so tight  
Of waking in the night and finding you there  
Will I never get to show you the way I feel  
And know that you feel it too  
Am I never gonna get my chance  
Get my chance  
Get my chance…

I don't know how to make you stay  
But I know we understand  
What it means that we tremble  
At the touch of each other's hand, but

[Chorus]  
Am I never gonna get a chance  
Am I never gonna have a prayer  
Will I never see the moment I've held so tight  
Of waking in the night and finding you there  
Will I never get to show you the way I feel  
And know that you feel it too  
Am I never gonna get my chance…with you  
No, no, no  
No, no…

Yami had tears in his eyes as the song finished and Kaiba walked off the stage. "Yami, I still love you, I never wanted to break up with you, I could never do such a thing, and I know that you and I are connected. We've been lovers for thousands of years, and though we always had rocky starts when we met, we always ended up together. I still want my chance to be with you. I want to be the one to help you, to make you smile again."

The taller walked up to him and smiled at him. "And I love everything you are,_  
_everything you've ever been. What's inside when it died, I knew I could bring it to life again." Kaiba quoted from the song and tears finally fell from Yami's eyes.

"Seto…" Yami hugged him tightly.

The tender moment was ruined when Yami's cell went off and he answered. "Hello."

"Get out of the building and get in the car, now."

Yami cringed and his eyes filled with fear. "Are you outside…?"

"No, I'm inside. Stop hugging him Yami."

The boy turned and saw that Ryan was standing by the door, he then turned to Kaiba. "Seto… I have to go…" He closed his phone and ran toward the door. Ryan followed and when he did, he gripped Yami's arm tightly and threw him against the wall and punched him.

"Little fucker! I told you never to see Kaiba again! Now you disobeyed me, and I think its time that I show you what I REALLY have in store for you when I'm giving you one of my 'talks' Yami."

Red-eyes widened in pure terror and a white rag was placed over his mouth and nose. The last thing Yami remembered was a strange smell, Ryan's evil smirk, and darkness.

TBC

--

Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called Cliffhanger! *gets shot*

Sorry, but I had to end it here. Oh no! Ryan found Yami and saw that he was hugging Kaiba! Shits hit the fan now and Yami is more screwed then a whore in New York.

Well, if I get lots of nice reviews (no more death threats for Ryan! Please, you guys are filling my e-mail with evil death threats and he hasn't even shown his true colors yet!) I'll update faster. This is the longest chapter so far. *Ten pages! YAY!* And yes, Yami's birthday really is March 18th and my birthday is the fourteenth. YAY! Our birthdays are close by!

You know what, this story is almost over and I really want to get around to working on this new idea I have, don't worry I'll still work on my other stories, it's a little collection of Yami and Kaiba through different ages in history. It will be a collection of their past lives and their love for each other.

Since I want to be a history teacher (only if I can't be a voice actress) I have to know my way around history and what better way to learn then by writing Prideshipping! I'm going to start with Timaeus and Critias first since they were from ten thousand years ago and see where it takes me; I will skip over the Egyptian time period though since we already know that.

Tell me what you think and please review!

And, sorry for the lack of updates, I had some issues to work out. (Drives out on a D-Wheel)


	8. Chapter 8

Guys… I asked nicely last chapter for you not to send in death threats to Ryan… and you guys did.

*sighs*

You know, just because you want him dead right now doesn't mean that he is going to die on the spot, In fact, I need him alive for a bit, especially for this chapter because this is mostly about him and Yami.

Please, PLEASE don't kill me for this chapter! I beg of you all! If you kill me, then you will never know what happens!

Warning: Cussing, abuse, hitting, blood, some BAD toys, and rape, also Yami in pain. A big secret is revealed.

Well… on with the fic…

* * *

**Where Did You Go?**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

The sound of rain and a sudden pain is what Yami awoke to.

The last thing he remembered was Ryan taking him away from the club and hitting him before he was knocked out. The sudden pain to his gut woke him up and before he opened his eyes, he noticed that he couldn't move his arms.

Slowly he opened his eyes and gasped. He was strapped to Ryan's bed with tightly closed handcuffs, his body was striped of its clothing and he turned to see that Ryan was smirking darkly at him, holding a riding crop in his hand, almost making him look like a dictator.

"What… what's going on…?" Yami asked, a little dizzy from the chloroform and the sudden pain.

**SLAP! **

Yami let out a slight scream as Ryan smacked him with the crop. "I didn't say you could talk you little cunt. And what is going on is that I'm finally going to do what I've always wanted to do with you." He then smirked as he ran the flap at the end of the crop slowly across Yami's cheek.

"I'm gonna fuck you tell you bleed and die."

Yami let out a small scream and started twisting and trying to move away, but the cuffs prevented that. "Please no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yami cried before he was slapped again, this time in the back.

"Little bitch, you have been getting on my nerves lately, I thought for sure you learned by now that nothing comes between me and my little cum whore, well I guess you've been cheating on me with that bastard Kaiba. I told him to stay away from you so many times before and I thought that my last written threat would keep him away, but it looks like it didn't…"

The smaller turned to look at him. "What…?"

Ryan smirked again. "Boy are you stupid, I thought you were smart Yami, but really. I've always wanted to have my way with you Yami, and yes I've fucked you countless times, but never they way I've wanted, but seeing you with Kaiba tonight was the perfect chance. You remember those letters that you use to get, the ones in the red envelopes while Kaiba got white ones?"

Yami's eye doubled in size. "That… that was you…?"

"Of course it was me you dip shit! I did all that just for you, because I'm the perfect person for you Yami, the perfect person to bring you to your knees and make you weak! You always act strong but inside you're a weak, ugly little slut who can't do anything right."

"No… no that's not true…"

**SLAP!**

"Please stop…"

**SLAP!**

"Please…!"

**SLAP!**

"PLEASE!" Yami screamed before his hair was pulled which ended up with him screaming again. "It hurts…!"

"And it's only going to get worse Yami."

Yami turned to look at him and saw that Ryan took out a paddle, but it was covered in rounded studs. He looked in fear as Ryan smirked.

"I wanted to get the one with spikes, but I couldn't get it overseas. This will do though; it can do some good damage." He lifted it and brought it down, right onto Yami's hip, Yami let out a silent scream.

* * *

"There, I think that's enough… for now. I want to try something else."

The smaller boy closed his eyes from being dizzy from the pain that he had endured. Ryan had beaten him with the studded paddle for forty minutes or so, Yami body was now bruised like a banana and his left hip and two of his ribs were broken. He coughed his throat hurting from screaming.

"Let's try this out with this." Yami turned, everything sounded fuzzy to him at the moment but he saw that Ryan was putting something on him, it was a cock ring.

"Wha…?" Yami looked at it in question.

"It will go great with this." Ryan then held up a dildo, but it looked way to big to be put into Yami.

"Please don't…"

"Shut up."

"AHHHH!!!!"

Ryan had painfully, and dryly, shoved the hard item into Yami, earning a horrid scream from the ex-pharaoh. He started to beg for him to stop as the other roughly moved it in and out, twisting and turning it, causing Yami to bleed.

* * *

He hurt all over; he just wanted it all to end. He just wanted things to be normal again, where he didn't have nightmares or wake up every morning in pain. He just wanted to be happy again, but there was one thing he wanted most.

Yami wanted Kaiba back.

Tears ran down his cheeks, he was actually surprised that he was still hydrated enough to do so. This whole thing had seemed to be going on for days when it had only been two hours. He was more surprised that he was even conscious right now! He had lost a lot of blood and the pain was overwhelming but he was still awake!

The smaller was pretty sure that his right ankle was damaged, his hip was broken, a few ribs were cracked, and his left wrist was broken. He was aware that he was covered in bruises and scratches, including one across his left cheek when he tried to kick Ryan and the man slapped him with a book.

What a fucking great birthday this turned out to be…

Yami gasped loudly when he felt the fake cock being pulled out harshly from him. "Good boy, not we can try this with the real thing, and don't worry, that cock ring will come off but not until tomorrow, I want to see how long you'll last." Ryan laughed.

Yami bit his lip.

* * *

Yugi looked around in worry, same with everyone else. Kaiba had told Yugi that Yami had left in a hurry and Yugi was now wondering how Ryan could have found them, unless the man knew that this was going to happen.

So a search began to look for Yami, but since no one knew where the two lived, this would cause problems. The small boy panted after going down the past three blocks and needed up seeing Kaiba's car park right next to him. "Yugi, I drove by the club again and Jou handed me this."

He reached out and placed a slightly wet rag in his hand. Yugi took a small sniff. "Its chloroform!"

"Yeah, Jou found it near some trash cans, says it looked suspicious since it has some of Yami's eyeliner on it. Plus the smell is obvious." Kaiba opened the car door for Yugi to get in.

"Do you remember how to mind like your other half?" Kaiba asked as he started to drive again.

"A little, me and Yami haven't done that since he got his body, said it was pointless now."

"Well, I think you should dust it off and wire up that little freak trick because it might be our only way of finding him now."

* * *

Yami cried out loudly in pain as Ryan kept hitting his pleasure spot roughly, digging his nails deeply into the skin of his waist until he broke it. He laughed as he heard the screams of pain.

He soon slammed into him and came, yanking himself out as Yami passed out unconscious. "Hmph, bitch couldn't handle it." Ryan glared in disgust at Yami, just leaving him tied to the bed as he left the room and locked the door.

Yami's breathing was ragged and the pain was all over his body, but he was finally knocked out. He was alone in the darkness of his own mind and it felt okay to a point, but then he felt it, a soft tingle that he hadn't felt in years.

-/ Aibou? /- Yami looked around.

-Mou Hitori no Boku?-

-/ Aibou, it is you, but how…? /-

-We never actually disconnected this thing Yami. But anyway, where are you? It sounds and feels like you're in pain!-

-/ Yugi… I… he raped me again… but he hurt me more then usual… you have to tell Seto this! He was the stalker! He was the one that broke us up! /-

-Wait a minutes… stalked?! Ryan was stalking you?! Why didn't you tell us?!-

-/ Yugi… please… it hurts… I…/-

-Mou Hitori! Stay awake! Tell me where you are!-

-/Ryan's apartment… third floor, room… room 3D… on 53rd street… I…/- Yami couldn't stay on long enough, there was too much pain.

* * *

Kaiba looked at Yugi in worry, seeing his expression change so many times. "What happened, is he okay?" The brunet asked in worry, not liking how Yugi looked scared.

"Ryan… he raped him and beat him, he was barely hanging onto the link… Kaiba, he said that Ryan was stalking him, do you know anything about that?"

"**WHAT?!" **

Blue-eyes narrowed deeply and Kaiba snarled as he gripped the steering wheel tightly, pulling the car into a screeching halt on the side of the road.

"FUCK!!!" Kaiba screamed as he stepped out of the car, twitching his fists immensely.

"God damn mother fucker son of a bitch cunt shit cock sucker!!!" Kaiba cursed wildly, saying words that even Yugi didn't know were considered cuss words as he walked around the car.

Yugi stepped out of the car and forcefully slapped Kaiba. "Kaiba stop this right now! I'm pissed too, but bitching and saying every cuss word known to man is not going to help us get Yami back! We need to get going and now! He's in serious pain right now and he might die!"

Kaiba looked at him in shock; Yugi just slapped him and yelled at him too. He sighed and walked over to the car and got in, he took a look at the promise ring that he still wore, knowing what he had to do.

Once Yugi did, Kaiba started the car up again and started to drive. As they got on the streets again, Kaiba began to explain what happened.

"Yugi, the reason Yami and I separated was because we were being stalked, well Yami was, I was being threatened and black mailed. I couldn't figure out who it was and since the last letter I received explained that if I didn't break up with Yami, I would be ruined and Yami would die… I broke up with him against my will, and now I know who the stalker was. And I'm gonna kill him… Yugi, open the glove compartment."

The smaller did and his blinked when he saw a hand gun. "When we get there, I'm gonna use that. Right now, I need you to call the police so they can help us okay?" He handed Yugi his cell phone and he did what Kaiba told him to do after he informed the other of where Yami was being held.

Kaiba kept his eyes focused ahead; he had to get to Yami before it was too late.

'Don't worry Yami, I'm coming!'

* * *

Kaiba and Yugi arrived at the apartment, noticing that the door was locked, but over the years Kaiba learned a few skills and got the locks undone. Turning to his smaller companion, Kaiba silently told him to keep quiet.

Hold the gun close, Kaiba walked around and noticed that Yami's clothing seemed to be tossed around on the floor. "Shit…" Kaiba cursed under his breath when he saw the bottle of chloroform.

The two duelists moved to the hallway and heard some noises coming from one of the room, followed by a slight cry that sounded like Yami.

"Now."

**SLAM!!!**

"What the-!?"

"Aibou, Seto!?"

**BLAM!!**

"ARHG!"

**THUMP!**

**TH-WAK!**

Kaiba kicked the door open and saw that Ryan was holding a whip in his hands and looked ready to strike Yami with it.

Yami was tied to the bed with handcuffs and was looking like all hell broke loose on his body.

Kaiba pulled the trigger and shot Ryan in the back of his knee, causing him to scream in pain and fall to the floor, holding his bleeding wound as Yugi kicked him in the head to knock him out.

"Seto…?" Kaiba turned and frowned, guilt and worry painted his face as he kneeled down and started to undo the handcuffs, Yugi stated that he was going to get something to cover Yami with.

"Yami… love… I'm sorry, I should have stopped you… I didn't know…" Kaiba bit his lip, pulling Yami close to him put stopped when Yami gave out a dry cry of pain. He looked and saw that Yami's wrist was damaged and so were other parts of his body. He then coughed up blood.

Kaiba looked in shock at his lover who then passed out in his arms, blood still pouring from the corner of his mouth.

"Yugi! Call an ambulance!"

TBC

* * *

Oh… I am an EVIL person.

Leaving you with another cliffhanger, tut-tut.

Well, I know that this chapter is shorter then the last and I have a good reason, I can't write a rape scene! *smiles but gets hit with her French II book by Kaiba*

Kaiba: You moron! That's a pathetic excuse! And how dare you hurt my poor Yami by putting him through this torture!

Well _sorry_ Seto! But the people want drama and that's what I delivered!

Yami: Let's just wrap this up… next chapter will have me in a hospital and there will be an epilogue. That means that the story ends next chapter since we have reached the climax of the story. No more Where Did You Go after this people.

Besides, I have to get to work on my other stories and I've been meaning to update Show Me Love and I wanted to work on some of my other ideas too. Please review if you want Yami to live! *pulls out Kaiba's gun, points it at Yami, and smiles*

Kaiba/ Yami: _**WHAT!?**_


	9. Chapter 9

Since you all reviewed, Yami gets to live!

Sorry Bakura and Marik, you reviewed so the Pharaoh still lives.

Normally I don't like giving my stories an odd number of chapters because I prefer things to be even when it comes to this, but I have to make this odd since the hospital scene is short and I want to get this story over with so I can work on my other stuff.

I do want to thank you all for getting this story its fifty five reviews, hopefully we will have over sixty when this ends.

Important note: Kaiba COULD have shoot Ryan in the head, but, me and Toxic Hathor talked about this, if Kaiba shoot him in the head, there might have been a five percent chance of Ryan still being alive.

Warning: Epilogue!!!! And some other stuff like being stuck in a hospital.

Well, for the last time for this story… On with the fic!

* * *

**Where Did You Go?**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"_Now."_

_**SLAM!!!**_

"_What the-!?"_

"_Aibou, Seto!?"_

_**BLAM!!**_

"_ARHG!"_

_**THUMP!**_

_**TH-WAK!**_

_Kaiba kicked the door open and saw that Ryan was holding a whip in his hands and looked ready to strike Yami with it._

_Yami was tied to the bed with handcuffs and was looking like all hell broke loose on his body._

_Kaiba pulled the trigger and shot Ryan in the back of his knee, causing him to scream in pain and fall to the floor, holding his bleeding wound as Yugi kicked him in the head to knock him out._

"_Seto…?" Kaiba turned and frowned, guilt and worry painted his face as he kneeled down and started to undo the handcuffs, Yugi stated that he was going to get something to cover Yami with._

"_Yami… love… I'm sorry, I should have stopped you… I didn't know…" Kaiba bit his lip, pulling Yami close to him put stopped when Yami gave out a dry cry of pain. He looked and saw that Yami's wrist was damaged and so were other parts of his body. He then coughed up blood._

_Kaiba looked in shock at his lover who then passed out in his arms, blood still pouring from the corner of his mouth._

"_Yugi! Call an ambulance!"_

* * *

'Am I dead…?'

_Beep…_

'No, doesn't seem like it.'

_Beep…_

He knew he was awake; he just didn't want to open his eyes.

_Beep…_

What was that noise, and where was he? It didn't smell or feel like he was in that awful room still. He could sense that this place was different, but he was aware of movement and a beeping sound.

_Beep…_

'Sounds like a heart monitor…'

_Beep…_

Does this mean that he was in a hospital?

But how did he end up in here… oh wait, he remembered Ryan was about to hit him with a whip when Kaiba and Yugi came in. Kaiba shot Ryan somewhere and Yugi kicked him.

Then he threw up blood when Kaiba got him off the bed and everything went black.

Yami sighed, but felt something in his left hand, aside from the pain he felt in his who arm that was also in almost every part of his body. This new feeling was slightly heavy though; it was warm and felt like a hand, a hand larger then his.

A left hand with a ring its ring finger on it to be exact.

'Seto…?' Yami opened his eyes, and saw that it was dark in the room; the only light that came in was from the window and the window on the door that lead into the room. He looked to his left and saw that Kaiba was sitting there.

His head was bent and it seemed that he was asleep in the seat that he sat in. Yami saw that his clothing was stained with blood, his blood.

Kaiba had saved his life, he still loved and cared for him. Yami smiled and gave the hand that touched his own a squeeze. This seemed to alert Kaiba because he sat up blinking and turned, worry that soon turned into relief flashed in his blue-eyes.

"Yami... Yami you're awake!" He smiled and gave the hand a squeeze in return.

"What happened…?" Yami asked, his voice was dry and raspy from his previous ordeal.

"Drink this." Yami took a sip from the glass of cold water that Kaiba offered him.

"I'm know that you know what Ryan had done to you, but when Yugi contacted you through the mind link, that's when we came in. I was pretty pissed; actually I was beyond the word pissed when I found out. We got into the apartment and I shot Ryan in the leg and Yugi knocked him out."

He paused a moment to allow Yami another drink before continuing.

"Well, after I got you undone from the handcuffs, you started to throw up blood. We took you to the hospital, you've been in here for a while, we got you at ten and it's now four in the morning. Turns out that you have a cracked hip, three broken rips, a broken wrist, a sprained ankle and you will be tender in the lower back region for a few weeks. Plus there was bleeding and you will be pretty weak for a bit."

Yami nodded, taking this all in. "What happened to Ryan…?"

Kaiba looked up at him and sighed. "Fucker's still alive; the police wouldn't let me kill him, he's here in the hospital for his leg, but you're okay here since you're in the private wing. He's going to jail Yami, Yugi and I gave as much information as we could, you'll have to tell them the rest."

Yami bit his lip and looked away, but he blinked when Kaiba touched his cheek and turned his head.

"I'm glad you're alive love."

"I'm glad to Seto… and I'm glad you're here too…"

"I love you."

He smiled and kissed the former king's lips softly, the first kiss they had shared in so long. After this entire trauma, all this pain, all the scars that cover both his body and soul, Yami felt like the happiest person on the planet. Kaiba still loved him, still cared, still wanted to be his forever.

The smaller felt liking crying in sheer joy.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Kaiba looked around; hoping not to get caught like was the other day that he came here. Even though he came here almost every day of the week, people were still surprised to see him even step within a mile of the mall.

'So far so good.' Kaiba smirked as he waltzed into the store he always went into on days like this. He smirked again when he saw what he came in for.

Standing on a step ladder and, once again, having some issues with standing on one foot and trying to stack shelves was Yami, still wearing his odd assortment of clothing.

He seemed to be having trouble again and Kaiba chuckled. The burnet walked up behind his smaller lover and let one of his finger trail lightly up Yami's back, earning a slight shiver but Yami continued his task, so Kaiba had to try another tactic.

"Yami, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Yami looked behind him and lost his footing, falling into Kaiba's arms and still holding his box. He looked up into amused cerulean-eyes and glared-pouted at him.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Can I choose I say yes to that obvious question or do I need to grab a pen and paper to write it out for you?"

"You're evil."

"And you're sexy. Is your shift over?" Kaiba replied as he placed Yami back on his feet.

"Yeah, let's go get lunch, I'm starving!"

The smaller grinned brightly as he placed the box in the storage room and grabbed his messenger bag. He followed Kaiba out of Hot Topic and smiled as they headed for the food court.

It had been three years since Yami got back together with Kaiba and three years since he was almost beaten and raped to death by the hands of the man who had stalked him months earlier.

Yami stayed in the hospital for a few weeks to heal up for the most part, though he could walk for another six due to his foot and hip. Kaiba had him move into his house again, though he had to borrow Yugi's and Kaiba's clothing for a while since all his stuff was back at the apartment which was a crime scene.

Ryan was put on trial and was sentence to seventy years without parole for rape, abuse, and attempted murder. So far, he was still in an US prison and getting a taste of his own medicine.

Kaiba had taken care of Yami, letting him get his life back on track, even going with Yami to his therapist and doctors. He even married Yami a year after the incident so that they would never be separated again; though Yami still kept the promise rings on a chain he wore around his neck.

The red-eyed Pharaoh had kept his job at Hot Topic, saying that it gave him something to do while Kaiba was at work and that he should earn his own money, rather then mooching off the taller duelist that he loved, though Yami spent most of that money on things for him and Kaiba. He also kept his job at the library and Kaiba would sometimes be there with him.

Though Yami smiled a lot more and was happy to have his life back, there were times where he woke up screaming and begging for Kaiba to never leave him and to make sure that Ryan never came back.

Kaiba would hold him close and kiss him, telling him that he was always keep him safe, no matter what.

Then he would take Yami down to the living room and get him some dark chocolate ice cream mini bars to munch on and listen to his iPod until Yami was smiling again. They would sit on the couch until they both ended up sleeping the rest of the night there, and yet it didn't bother them when they woke up the next morning.

The two lovers walked over to a table after Yami got a steak sandwich from Charley's and Kaiba got himself a soda, not very hungry at the moment but then again when was he ever hungry?

"Seto, you know that you don't always have to come and pick me up or drop me off at work, not that I don't mind or anything."

"I'm doing it to be nice, plus I enjoy having the excuse of getting out of meetings to go and pick up my husband from work." Kaiba chuckled and took a sip of his drink, though he stole a piece of bacon from Yami's lunch.

"Hey!" Yami reached over and took the drink from Kaiba's hands, making the brunet blink and look at Yami.

"Hey right back!"

"Big deal, I paid for this along with my own lunch so technically its mine." Yami smirked and took a sip. Kaiba smirked right back.

"Don't get cocky with me baby, I'll just have to make you pay for that."

"Oh like you should talk about being cocky, that's practically your middle name. At least in bed it is."

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

* * *

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he munched at the cold treat that he was being offered by his husband.

Yami had another nightmare that night, this one got him out of the bed and rushing to the bathroom to empty his stomach. Kaiba had woken up with a start from the bed's sudden movements. He went to the bathroom to comfort his lover who was trying to keep his stomach from coming out of his mouth.

After an hour or so, Kaiba did what he normally did and carried his lover downstairs to the living room. He set Yami down and wrapped him in a blanket as the other held a tight grip on his large plush lioness that he named Uru. Kaiba walked into the kitchen and then came back, handing a bowl to Yami filled with his favorite treat.

"Seto, do you still love me?" Kaiba looked down, seeing Yami starting to munch on the treat.

"Of course I do, I know that it was painful for a while, but I've loved you for thousands of years." He kissed his head.

"Oh Seto, when we were apart I always asked myself 'where did you go?'"

"I was never gone." They connected their lips.

**The End**

* * *

*sitting there, crying as she reads the last two lines* This is the reason for the title of this chapter, now you know! *still crying*

Yami: What a twat.

Kaiba: Just end the damn thing! I got a lover to fu- I mean a lover to kiss.

Please review! And thank you all for hanging around tell the very end!

BTW, Uru is a real plushie that I have and her name means something in African, I just forgot it at the moment. She's huge!


End file.
